


Blood & Chains

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadstuck, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My pitiful attempt at a blood fetish story.<br/>Dirk wakes up one day to his brother needing help 'researching' for a movie.<br/>seriously dudes this has a sad ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood & Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious about that ending being sad.

Dirk awoke with a yawn and stretched to get the kinks out of his weary limbs. Sleep muddled confusion followed when he couldn’t move his arms from behind his head or curl his legs back up.

He opened his eyes wincing at the bright light and looked around. His awesome shades must have fallen off at some point in the night. Realizing its hard to look when you can’t move he glanced up to see his arms chained wrists against elbows to the bed above him. His eyes opened wide in shock and he craned to see his legs chained spread eagle to the posts at the end of the bed.

“Looking for something Lil man?” Dirk froze. Slowly he turned his head to stare into the dark sunglasses of his older brother. Dave stood leaning against one of Dirk’s work benches smugly twirling Dirk’s shades and smirking at his brother.

“What are you doing bro? Give me my shades.” Dirk struggled against the chains trying to escape but to no avail they were strung tightly and much to thick to break.

“I’m doing research for a movie. You’re gonna be my puppet.” Dave set the shades down on the work bench and picked up a knife walking closer. He smirked down at Dirk as he took the knife and drug it down his chest cutting his shirt and his skin leaving a small cut to trail from collar to just above the pubic line. Blood began to well up instantly.

Dirk glared up at his brother not even flinching from the cut. “Let me go bro.”

Dave leaned over slowly licking up the trail of blood stopping with his face inches away from the others. “Don’t you want to help me? You like puppets so this is right up your alley.”

Dirk jerked up and headbutted his brother cracking his shades. Dave grinned flashing teeth and stood up straight pulling his broken shades off and focusing bright red eyes on orange ones. “This is why you’re a perfect puppet. You act just like I want you to.”

Dave dropped his broken shades to the floor and removed his suit coat, dropping it to the floor on top of his shades. He unbuttoned the cuffs to his white dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves the whole time keeping his eyes on those of his glaring little brother.

Dirk jerked his arms trying to free them barely containing the flinch when pain shot through his shoulder. Dave sat down on the edge of the bed next to Dirk’s hip and leaned over him pressing their lips together in a rough chaste kiss.

Dirk growled and bit Dave’s lip. Dave chuckled and slowly broke the kiss picking his knife up from the other side of the bed and pressing it against Dirk’s cheek blood welling up around it. He ran the knife down his cheek in a diagonal before pressing it against his lower lip. “Be a good boy and I’ll end it sooner.”

“Why the knife Bro?” Dirk cut his lip on the knife while talking. “You always said swords were cooler.”

Dave chuckled again and set the knife aside. “It’s in the scene but if you insist in so uncool a manner I’ll stop using it.”

“Fuck, I don’t care if you use a knife just unchain me so it’s a fair fi-” Dave cut off the arguments by leaning over and taking Dirk’s bleeding lip into his mouth, sucking on it. He moved up and thrust his tongue inside the opened mouth.

Dirk tasted his own blood in the kiss and let out a small moan before he could stop it. Dave smirked and grabbed the back of Dirk’s head and pulled. Dirk gasped into the kiss and Dave deepened it. Coaxing the younger’s tongue into a strife for dominance pulling away only to allow him to come up for air.

Dave ran his hand down the bloody chest smearing along until he reached the button of Dirk’s pants. With swift fingers he undid them and pulled his little brothers hard member out into the open. Warm hands wrapped around the member and began pumping it as red eyes watched the younger fight to keep composure.

Dirk bit his bloody and swollen lip closing his eyes barely able to keep the moans in. The feeling of his brothers blood stained hands sliding up and down his cock in that fast hard rhythm had his hips thrusting up to meet each stroke. A sharp pain sliced along his collarbone and Dirk cried out his eyes opening wide to stare at his bro.

Dave smirked once again holding the knife in his free hand. He pumped his other hand faster as he leaned over and bit down on the bloody collarbone. Dirk moaned and hid his face against his arm his breath catching in his throat with every bite.

Dave trailed bites down the bloody chest and took the throbbing cock in his mouth. He took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked hard, then drug his teeth along the member and up to the tip nipping lightly.

Dirk bit his arm moaning loudly as his seed spilled out all over his brother’s face. Dave grinned and sat up grabbing Dirk’s chin and yanking him to stare into the wide orange eyes. “Look what you’ve done to me little brother.”

Dirk stared at his Bro’s face while he slowly licked the cum off of his fingers and lips. His cock quickly rising again at the sight. Dave leaned over and Dirk licked at his cheek taking his own fluids into his mouth. Dave grabbed his head and yanked him into a violent kiss. The mixed taste of coppery blood and salty semen filling both their mouths as lips, teeth, and tongue strifed with each other.

Dave reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and Dirk whimpered at the loss. Dave chuckled and picked up the knife again carefully cutting the pants off of Dirk. Once the younger boy was void of all his clothing Dave moved to look at them, he left a small cut on his ankle and leaned over sucking on it. He cut again on the calf of his opposite leg and once again leaned over to suckle on it. More cuts were made slowly weaving up Dirk’s legs after each one Dave would stop and suck and nip at the wound. Dirk thrust his hips up with every cut all reason lost in a cloud of lust.

After cutting up to the thigh Dave threw the knife aside and using the blood on his hands as lubricant forced a finger in Dirk’s waiting hole. He quickly added another digit watching Dirk squirm and moan at the pain and pleasure. After a third finger was added and Dave was satisfied He moved to kneel between the spread legs.

“Do you want me Little Brother?” Dave practically purred as he pulled his own throbbing member out of his pants and stroked it slowly.

Dirk opened his eyes to glare at his brother but instead they focused on the pale hand on Dave’s excited cock. “Fuck.” He growled his mouth watering at the sight.

“What was that?” Dave raised a brow slightly tilting his head.

Dirk licked his lips before whispering out. “Please make love to me Bro.”

Dave grinned flashing teeth and grabbed Dirk’s ass pulling him up and pushed his tip inside. Dirk moaned out biting his lip and pressing his ass further trying to get more. Dave obliged and thrust hard into him.

Dirk moved his hips frantically trying to get more and more and Dave happily obliged moving faster and harder with every whimper and moan that came out of the younger’s mouth.

Dave leaned over biting at the bloody wound on Dirk’s collarbone and with one last thrust Dirk’s seed spilled out onto his own chest mixing with the blood.

An hour later Dirk woke up clicking the latches on the chains on his arms he easily release himself and did the same for the ones on his legs. Ignoring the mess on his body and bed he moved himself to straddle his older brother who slept peacefully on the bed beside him.

Carefully he unbuttoned the bloodstained dress shirt and reached out. He unlatched the door and opened the panel on his chest. Reaching in he pulled out the glowing green heart and sighed, hugging the heart to his chest. “I miss you Bro.”


End file.
